


You Took My Heart

by BRIKAYLACOLE



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRIKAYLACOLE/pseuds/BRIKAYLACOLE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is struggling with Blake's new romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'I don't know how to climb out of the darkness   
I don't know how to find the light

How can you grasp for joy when the sorrow clutches tight

I don't know how to climb out of the darkness   
I don't know how to find the light

This is an endless turning journey through the night'

Pharrell whistled slow and long. Adam turned a questioning eyebrow at him and he chuckled. "Sorry man I just.. Are those new lyrics?"

Adam glanced down at the scratch pad he'd been writing in, "uh yeah I guess." He wasn't sure really. He just had so much inside that he needed to get out. They usually turned into songs of course, so probably. Then he remembered the whistle. "Why, do they suck or something?"

Pharrell laughed again lightly. "Nothing you create is bad man, it's just.... I don't know, darker- sadder somehow."

Adam nodded as he looked back at the page. Yeah he assumes that make sense. His art always mirrored his heart.  
And since its shattered...

As if on cue he heard more angelic giggling and a slow southern drawl from somewhere off set.  
Burrowing further in his seat he kept writing, letting the regret and pain and words left unsaid find purpose on the pages of his notebook.

'I was there when you were hurting  
I was there to pick you up

You took solace, you took healing  
But when you left I took them up'


	2. Chapter 2

They really should have gotten bored with this story by now. But no such luck. Adam stood in line at the freaking grocery store and saw nothing but his best friend plastered on every cover. Always some far away shot, always with Gwen. The latest pics surely to be the pap's prize shots. It looks like his buddy had finally been caught out on date night. Adam couldn't tear his eyes away from Blake's lips pressed against hers, his hands gripping her ass. 

"Mr. Levine? Are you all set? Sorry to keep you waiting." He jerked his head up, realizing the cashier had been trying to get his attention. 

"Yeah, all set, thanks." Adam paid and got the hell out of there before someone saw him mooning over his friend like a fangirl.

This couldn't continue. Adam didn't know what the fuck his problem was, he should be happy for Blake... Is happy for Blake. And Gwen. He wants them both to be happy, they've been through hell this year. 

Damnit he's always loved Gwen Stefani. Now he keeps visualizing ripping her beautiful blonde hair out by the roots (which he's fairly certain isn't normal for a friend to want to do to another friend). 

Her new hit single 'Used to Love You' comes on the radio as he's driving home and he grumbles and rolls his eyes as he changes the station. It wasn't two minutes later that Adam hears that southern twang he'd know anywhere start singing 'Gonna'. 

"Fuck my life!" He just turns the damn thing off. Driving in silence turned out to be a bad idea too. Because the voice inside him, the one who knows the truth, can always be heard in the silence. 

Adam wiped at his face as fresh tears fell. "Siri call Bee." Maybe hearing Behati's sweet voice will help. He loved his wife. He really truly did. But after three rings and voicemail, he disconnected the line and just kept driving. 

Drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, he sighed and finally allowed the memories to assault his senses. 

All those months ago he'd opened his door to find a broken Blake Shelton on his doorstep, luggage in hand. "I need you Rockstar. She... I can't fucking believe it..... She... Can I stay here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much more angst than I like to write. Maybe I'm just worried about Adam with all this shefani happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam didn't know how long he'd been driving, but he did know he never intended to be sitting in front of Gwen Fucking Stefani's house like a GD stalker. 

Maybe he could just go up and kind of crash their date, just a friend stopping by. That'd be pretty normal right? 'Of course that ain't normal dipshit'. 

Adam's forehead hit the steering wheel. Why did the voice in his head always have a sarcastic southern accent?? He pulled away and kept driving before they saw him. Finally finding himself in the middle of fucking nowhere he pulled off before he got himself really lost. 

Adam decided this was as good as any place to have his breakdown. He got out of the car and sat on the hood as he watched the sun beginning to color the sky. He'd always loved sunsets. The colors and symbolic closure usually calmed him. Usually.

What the fuck was he going to do? Adam had always been pretty proud of living truth. He didn't pretend to be someone he wasn't. He lived out his passion and emotion openly. Always had. That was until he realized he was in love with his best friend. 

The problem was that there wasn't a solution. He could sit there and face the reality of his emotions all he wanted. What he couldn't do was act on them. He had a beautiful amazing wife who he adored. And Blake, well he seemed like he was finally happy again. 

Unwanted, visions of the country star laying fully clothed on Adams bed as they talked for hours, memories of stark blue eyes and sad understanding tormented him. 

There was no solution. But he knew he couldn't let this continue. He was lying to the people who meant the most to him, as well as himself. He owed them the truth.

Adam took his phone out and sent two texts. The first he sent to Bee, a simple,

-we need to talk about Blake- 

Somehow he knew she'd understand everything with those few words. She was eerily perceptive that way. And if he's honest, and he's trying like hell to be, Behati likely knew how he felt before he did.

The next he typed out to his best friend, staring at the words, afraid to hit send.

-listen big country. This is far from fair but I can't keep this up. I'm so glad you're happy. You know I love Gwen. But something changed between us this spring and if it's just me then ok, I'll deal. But if you're feeling it too, we gotta talk man-

He stared as tears ran down his cheeks. Finally, Adam took a deep breath and sent the message that could change everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this is going yet


End file.
